In Time
by StayStrongxox
Summary: A deleted scene from F8... Contains a certain spoiler! - Dom and Letty have a chat about their future with a little someone...


**_So... Spoilers for Furious 8... That I saw at Midnight on Tuesday night/Wednesday morning!_**

 ** _It was such a good movie and Dom and Letty were so cute! (The Cuba scenes!) Vin and Michelle's chemistry is off the charts!_**

* * *

Swiping the key in the key holder, Dom unlocked the hotel room door and allowed Letty to enter before him. Shutting the door behind him, he dropped the key-card onto the table near the door, turning to see Letty leaning against the wall, watching him closely.

'C'mon then... You promised me answers' Letty said, wincing as she pushed herself off the wall and headed for the living room. However, Dom grabbing her arm gently and turning her round to face him.

'You okay?' he asked, his fingers lightly travelling along her back. Letty tried to hold back a wince at her tender skin but Dom saw it. He slowly slid her red jacket from her shoulders and turned her round, gently sliding her shirt up her back, revealing the beginning of the black and blue bruises scattered along his wife's back. 'Letty... What happened?' he asked, his voice lowly and commanding.

'I was fighting someone and he threw against the window. I bounced off it before he managed to throw me back against it... I went straight through the glass that time...'

Dom's face hardened as he traced the splatters of bruising. 'No one lays a hand on you-'

'Dom, calm down. I fought him off and sent him over the side of the ledge and into the propellers'

Dom grimaced and gently tugged Letty's shirt back down, turning her to face him. 'He deserved it...' he told her, stroking her face. He dropped his hand and headed for the freezer, pulling out a bag of ice that was in there. Locating a towel, he wrapped the ice in the towel and motioned for Letty to lie on the bed.

Letty tried to her hide her smile, before she striped off her shirt and bra, lying down on the bed. She heard Dom clear his throat, before he joined her on the bed and gently placed the ice pack on her bed. Letty gasped and winced, before turning her head to gaze at her husband. 'Why did you do it?' she asked, her voice rough.

Dom sighed and let go of the ice pack, watching as it balanced on her back, before he tangled his fingers in her hair. 'She's being tracking us for years. Ever since I found you were alive, I interrupted her attempts at stealing somethings. She needed a part of the Nightshade Device and God's Eye...'

Letty frowned. 'That's it?'

Dom swallowed a rush of salvia that had rushed into his mouth. Slowly shaking his head, he looked at his wife. 'Letty, I need to tell you something...' he whispered, quickly stealing a kiss from her lips.

'What?'

Dom gathered up the courage and took a deep breath. 'On the plane, Cipher had something else stashed away...' he trailed off, before continuing. 'She had captured Elena, using her as leverage.'

Letty frowned. She never saw Elena on the base. 'Elena? Well, where is she? She wasn't on the base... I didn't see her anywhere'

Dom fish mouthed for a few seconds. 'She's dead. They killed her right in-front of me... Two bullet's through the head'

Letty quickly paled. 'Oh my god, Dom..' She felt the ice pack fall onto the bed as she moved to hug her husband. While she and Elena hadn't been friends, she did have respect for the woman, letting her boyfriend go and search for his presumably dead wife and then leave her for said wife.

'It's okay, but... Letty, there's something else' Letty slowly pulled her head back and looked him in the eye.

'What?'

'I love you and you're the most important person in my universe, you know that, right?'

Letty frowned. 'Yeah, I know, I love you too... What's wrong?'

Dom looked at the cross adorning Letty's chest, before looking back at her eyes. 'I have a son' he admitted, taking a deep breath and mentally preparing himself for Letty's response.

Letty slowly blinked. _Did she just hear that right?_ 'You have a what?' she asked lowly.

'A... A son. I didn't know she was pregnant when I left her to come and find you. She said she was going to tell us when we came back from our honeymoon, but Cipher got there first...'

Letty slowly blinked, processing this new information. Elena was dead... and Dom had just told her he had a son with her. She cleared her throat, trying to keep her emotions in check. 'Okay... Wow' she laughed nervously, a sign she was uncomfortable.

'Letty...' Dom reached out to grab her, but she rolled and grabbed her shirt from the floor, throwing it over her head. 'Letty, don't do this. Don't shut me out...' he pleaded, crawling to the end of the bed when she was heading.

Letty stepped back, in the direction of the bathroom. 'Just... Just stay there' she held up her hand, before she disappeared into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her, locking it so Dom couldn't enter.

She clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her sobs, as her tears made wet tracks down her face. She removed her hand and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down before she had a panic attack. She could already feel her hands shaking. She continued taking some deep breaths before she stumbled over to the sink to splash some water onto her face.

She glanced at herself in the mirror, taking in her pale reflection dripping with water droplets. She knew she was been selfish but she couldn't help it. Dom was her husband and the only person he should have babies with, was her. Letty shook her head, immediately feeling guilty for thinking that. Dom had gone a year without her, believing her to be dead, of course he was going to find someone else eventually and settle down.

 _Elena's dead. They_ _killed her right in-front of me... Two bullet's through the head._ Now, Dom was faced with bringing up his son while dealing with Elena's loss. She splashed some more water over her face before she dabbed it dry with a towel. Dom had stuck by her while she battled with amnesia, now it was time for her to stick by him and help raise his son.

She unlocked the door and padded out into the bedroom, seeing Dom stood out on the balcony. 'Dom...' he whipped round at the sound of her voice. He quickly headed towards her and scooped her up in his arms, pressing desperate kisses to her lips.

Letty muffled a shriek against his lips, before she pulled back. 'Dom... Dom' she leaned back and pressing her hand to his mouth. He frowned, glancing down at her hand, before he set her back on her feet.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

Letty looked at him, taking a deep breath as she did so. 'I feel like a selfish cow for even saying this because I know you thought I was dead and that I wasn't coming back, but how could you have a kid with someone else? I'm your wife! I'm supposed to be the one having your kids, our kids! Now, I'm supposed to play step mommy to a kid you never nothing about!?'

Dom stayed silent during Letty's rant, thinking about the conversation they had had in bed when they were in Cuba, after he thought she was pregnant when she started to question him about that certain topic. When he realised she had fallen silence, he spoke. 'I'm sorry. I really am, but I can't change what's happened. As much as I would, I can't...'

Letty wiped her tears away and rubbed her hands together. 'I know you can't and God knows I wish you could, because I'd go back to _that_ night and make sure you never left me in the first place!' she took a deep breath and let it out. 'But I'm prepared to help you. I'd be a shitty wife if I left you just for something that happened when we weren't together...'

'You going to stick with me, then?'

Letty sighed. 'Yeah, I am' She leaned down and pressed a deep kiss to his lips, before pulling back. 'I'm sorry I was selfish. You couldn't have predicted she was-'

'Letty, it's okay. I promise. I understand where you're coming from...' He sighed, before he smiled wolfishly at her. 'Kind of hot, seeing you territorial, staking your claim'

Letty rolled her eyes and laughed as he gently pulled her onto the bed and trapped her under him. 'Only you would think that was hot when I'm trying to be serious' she told him, taping his nose with her pointer finger.

Dom gently bit her finger before he spoke. 'Are you sure you're okay with this?' he asked seriously, stroking her hair.

'Of course I'm not okay with it. Someone else has your firstborn...' she winced as she realised what came out of her mouth. 'But I will be... Just give me time to adjust to it' She gently kissed his lips before trailing her lips down his jaw to his neck. He leaned further down, pressing their bodies together, so she had easier access to his neck.

'I'll give you all the time need...' he groaned as she made a mark on his skin, her lips trailing up his jaw to make another one. 'I promise'

'Are you ready? For the sleepless nights and everything? Not having sex for days, changing nappies...' She whispered in his ear, biting it softly.

'Good practise for us though, right?' Dom groaned, as he gently grabbed Letty's face and connected their lips in a hot, messy kiss. Letty pulled away when she needed to breath, while Dom let his lips travel to her neck, marking her up.

'Good practise...' she whispered, tightening her hold on her husband, as she felt herself getting lost in her husbands embrace.

She still had a whirlwind of emotions running through her, but she knew, in time, she would be okay... And like Dom said, it would be good practise for them in the future...

* * *

 ** _If you haven't seen Furious 8, go and see it because you won't regret it! R &R x_**


End file.
